machinecraftgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Ver 0.222d Fixed a bug that Stamp can not project correctly on translucent part of body. Fixed an error when Stamp can not detect the connection to a visible block. The high load about parallel projection with color selection with black StampF was solved. Ver 0.222c Multiple Stamps can be applied to the same body.(Sample:_PARTS_StampBF&BS) The conflict between the BodyStamp and the LuaScript has been resoluted. Fixed a bug in which energy capacity decreases when Offset of Coupler is set to a specific value. Fixed a bug where SmokeFrame is not reflected. Ver 0.222b Fixed a bug where collider of invisible block was not deleted. Ver 0.222 Added body projection function to Stamp.(PREMIUM only, Sample:_PARTS_StampBody) Adjusted PlanImage display function. Changed the mass of translucent Emitter from 1.0 to 0.1. Fixed the camera vibration and collision gap caused by changing rigid body interpolation mode. Ver 0.222 Added body projection function to Stamp.(PREMIUM only, Sample:_PARTS_StampBody) Adjusted PlanImage display function. Changed the mass of translucent Emitter from 1.0 to 0.1. Fixed the camera vibration and collision gap caused by changing rigid body interpolation mode. Ver 0.221 Implemented World(MOD) dedicated path animation function. McnWorld will be updated later. Changed Lua function(ap:GetEnemyPosition) to return the center of the largest body. Fixed not to be judged as using gyro by rotation of the core body. Fixed an error that occurr when your machine was destroyed partially. Ver 0.220 Corresponds to new world data exported by McnWorld0220. You can make a copy while browsing the machine.(Modifier+C) Walking machine bonus was changed. Energy filling speed improves, damage is reduced. The speed display becomes brown while applying. Fixed a bug in which energy consumption of launcher is proportional to frame rate. Ver 0.219a Adjusted the size of the chat window. Changed Box and Capsule to be black when painted by 000-transparent. STOP(max+1) was added to the action setting of StampS. Fixed a bug that the save destination of the machine becomes the last folder browsed. Fixed some small bugs. Ver 0.219 Specification of World:MOD is changed. (working) PlanOffset&Size adjustment method changed. Hold down the SlideBlocks key in orthogonal mode and operate with the mouse. You can adjust the size of the chat window. Refer to the initial chat log. The magnification setting(ImpactForce) is applied to the power that the blade(Sword) pushes the opponent. Fixed a bug in which the laser(Beamer) is blocked by its own barrier(Shield). Fixed a bug where thin Box gets dark. Ver 0.218b Body detachment from the transparent core became effective. *When the whole body becomes transparent or dummy, the machine will respawn. Fixed small bugs. Ver 0.218a Collider of transparent core was disabled. Corrected drawing problem related to triangle(Box) of thickness 0. Ver 0.218 Accuracy of physics calculation can be adjusted.(BUILD-Patch-JointStability,AntiBounce) You can limit the range of the horizontal mirror.(BUILD-Misc-MirrorRange) You can change the frequency of auto-backup.(OPTION-Misc-AutoBackup) Fixed the problem that fog does not work on other player's machine in case of LoD=0. Fixed a bug in which the reflection becomes invalid with the first water type switching. Fixed a bug in which Box with thickness 0 was not drawn. Ver 0.217c Improved the quality of Water:Reflect and reduced the processing cost. Fixed a bug that spawn-point is set to the sky. Fixed a bug that spheres(capsule parts) are drawn as capsule in the preview. Ver 0.217b You can view the blueprint.(Sample:Basic1,Toggle by F8,BUILD-Interface-PlanImageName) Added the function to prevent penetration of your machine into the stage.(BUILD-Patch-HighPrecision,Toggle by H+C+D) Fixed an issue in which joint and the piston is shifted at the end of temporal vanishing. Fixed a bug that SSAO cancellation does not work in the Box and Capsule. Adjusted 3D-rendering, and optimized partially. Fixed various bugs.(mainly about BUILD) Ver 0.217a Added motion blur filter. (VIDEO-Blur) Fixed an issue where 3D drawing is disturbed at the time of using DoF. SSAO cancellation is now also valid for parts. Ver 0.217 Now box stage can be downloaded and load of host can be reduced.(Sample:_stages\test.mccd) Added a filter to blur the distant view and the near view. (VIDEO-DoF) Added temporal-anti-aliasing filter. (VIDEO-Antialias-TAA) You can exclude one of the colors from SSAO. (Specified by color of core. Emissive only.) Added a setting of undo count limit. (OPTION-MISC-UndoBufferSize) Adjusted the water surface shader and changed the drawing processing of under water. The rapid acceleration using the collapse of the piston gives a stop penalty. (Except for Meeting) Barrier of Shield is now take damage correctly in Practice mode. Direction display in scope use no longer disappears. Rotator in Recovery execution stops. Machine that have 65 bodies can be synchronized correctly. Deal with the issues that are adding large number of Invalid blocks to the machine data. Ver.0.216a Fixed a bug that texture of World:Test will be destroyed by clearing the stage. Mouse cursor is no longer locked in the off-screen even if you switch applications while loading a scene. Close-up distance of Scope can be adjusted in BUILD-Patch-NearClip. *30cm is the same as the old version. Adjusted light source color, specular reflectance, and self-emission level, etc. VIDEO-AnitiAlias was changed. SMAA is a little high-quality than FXAA. Transparent Sled will be no longer hit by bullets. Ver 0.216 Rendering quality can be changed during play.(SystemMenu-VIDEO) Added SkyType:Standard. Added specular-reflection as an attribute of the block. 3D rendering in general (shaders, etc.) has changed. Changed World:Test. Fixed a bug that is ignored the friction setting of the Sled. Ver 0.215a Fixed various problems of joint. Bloom:Rough in video options was deleted. Fixed some bugs related to the transition to Unity5.4. Ver 0.215 Unity is updated from Ver.5.03 to 5.41. Process in general other than drawing were optimized. Change the synchronization of the machine, and reduce the load of networking. Changed the see-through method of the wall. Added a new SkyBox. Can be used when World:Test is selected. Bloon:Rough(for laptops) is added in OPTION-VIDEO-BloomType. The adsorption force of Sled will decrease when moving fast. State of IME will be kept when chatting. Fixed a bug that fail to export *.obj in Practice. Strange shadow is no longer drawn when you select Shadow:ProjectSelf. Health of dummy tires and wings were chaged to appropriate value. Coodinate of machines connected to each other has been fixed. KnownBug: Shadow(ProjectSelf) is projected twice. It will be fixed soon by Unity. Ver 0.213b Accuracy of Cannon arranged in series were raised. Fixed a bug related to the camera movement interpolation. Fixed a bug related to rendering about 'Lod_Distance=0'. Fixed a miscalculation of machine synchronization reference coordinates. Ver 0.213a Fixed a bug that become inoperable when executing UNDO or MIRROR. Fixed some bugs related to the Camera and Scope parts. Ver 0.213 Interpolation speed setting of the drive camera was added.(BUILD-ADVANCED-FollowSpeed,Sample:_TECH_Follow) Added a extended setting(Division) for Cannon.(Sample:_PARTS_Cannon) Fixed many bugs when you specify 0 to LoD_Distance. You can switch the target of shade processing.(OPTION-ShadeType) Reduce the load of the shadow processing.(ProjectSelf) Optimized the rendering of machines. Ability of Cannon(TankGun) was adjusted. MaxAttacks setting was restored. Bugfix Ver 0.212 New rendering method for the distant machine was implemented. (OPTION-LoD_Distance=0) New rendering method for your machine was implemented. (OPTION-ShadowType=ProjectSelf) The repeated application function of the setting change was added. *Manual is displayed by Modifier+F1 in preview. Latency of machine display in the title menu has been reduced to about 1/3. Center of rotation of the machine synchronization was changed, and strange movement has been reduced. The setting of the BUILD-ADVANCED-SyncSpeed has been divided into the movement and turning. The behavior of the joint at the time of the stop of Tracker was corrected. Fixed some other bugs. Ver 0.211 Changed the machine display of the top menu. Changed the marker of center of gravity in BUILD. (EditMode,PreviewMode) Whole blocks can be bank rotation in BUILD by middile-clicking TurnL/R button. TankGun(Cannon) is to spread depending on the speed. You can detach(or hide) the body including the Box with Stamp. (2 * FREE action) Bugfix Ver 0.210 You can change the texture of Smoke. (Sample:_PARTS_StampF) *PREMIUM You can tiling the texture of Stamp. (Sample:_PARTS_StampS) *PREMIUM You can change the speed of response of StampS. (Sample:_PARTS_StampS) *PREMIUM You can change the speed of response of RotatorS. Low Response does the top speed up a little. Given damage of normal bullet was corrected by the speed of attacker. Duration of normal bullets and tank shells were reduced. Added advanced panel to system menu of Practice(Test). It will be opend by CONFIG button. The setting items related to bug patch and compatibility have been moved from ADVANCED panel to PATCH panel. The attack state will be synchronized immediately, and restrained the frequent switching. Network library was updated.(PhotonUnityNetwork1.58 to 1.72) bugfix Ver 0.209a Fixed a bug that TransparentBox with Stamp become opaque. Setting process of capsule length was changed. The lower limit of the Height of the Box has been changed from 1 to 0. Fixed small bugs. Ver 0.209 Added Stamp parts.(PREMIUM only, Sample:_PARTS_Stamp) RoomMaster can display the guidelines at the time of entry.(Sample:_regulations\UberMeeting.txt,UTF-8) Limitation of the total number of blocks was canceled. Fixed a lot of bugs. Ver 0.208b Camera rotation speed during the zoom can be adjusted.(OPTION-Camera-TurnSpeed(Zoom)) Zoom adjustment range of the Scope was changed. It can be set to a wide angle. Bug fixes and adjustment for mainly weapons. Ver 0.208a Corrected the errors that occur during the editing in preview. Processing load of normal bullet has been reduced. The impact force of TankGun was revised downward. Fixed some small bugs. Ver 0.208 Almost of weapons were changed and adjusted. Enabling the damage display.(F6) Adjusted the processing cost of each part. Added a setting item of the regulation. *Damage compensation by the machine speed, etc. You can PAINT during the preview. *Please refer to the simple manual. (Alt+F1) Added hemisphere to Capsule. Changed the minimum width of the Shaft to 50cm. Added damage magnification display in the lower right corner of the screen. *Online play only. Changed the behavior correction of the long barrel. The tire will also work when fixed joints are connected to Wheel parts. Fixed some bugs. Ver 0.207a Added a text about the processing cost.(InstallFolder\Docs\ProcessingCosts.txt) You can UNDO without moving camera.(OPTION-Misc-UndoWithoutMovingCamera) Sliders can be operated by MouseWheel.(OPTION-Misc-ManipurateSliderWithMouseWheel) Fixed an infinite rise of machines using Sled. Other small bugs are fixed. Ver 0.207 Added detailed regulation setting.(P2-button in HOST, Detail-button in Game) UNDO & REDO has changed. You can rewind SETUP. Pivot parts can be SETUP in preview mode.(Manual:Modifier+F1) Added deformation ball to Box.(SCULPT 5 corners, Sample:_PARTS_BoxCap) Added Cone to Capsule.(Select Cone in SETUP, Sample:_PARTS_BoxCap) Changed the method of multiple body deletion. *Focus the joint or coupler. Fixed a bug that can clear the blocks that have collider. Only Error and Split blocks can be displayed.(F3) Added anti stage pe Ver 0.206a Corresponding to visibility motion by Hinge and Rotator.(Sample:_PARTS_Rotator) Disable the machine size check at the time of entry.(Temporary treatment for trouble.) Fixed a bug related to changing visibility. Ver 0.206 You can SCULPT the Box parts like as Chassis.(sample:_PARTS_BoxCap) Dummy bodies can be invisible temporaly.(sample:_PARTS_Rotator) Modify & adjustment for LoD of the Box and Capsule. Added STOP action setting to Thruster (left end of slider). Added the export function of the machine model.(Push "Export" in Practice, Viewer:MeshLab) Fixed some bugs. Ver 0.205a Added support for automatic backup of BUILD and CONSTRUCT.(OPTION-MISC-AutoBackup) The procedure for restoring backup has changed. *LOAD _backup manually. Box and Capsule no longer collide with your machine. Adjustments and modifications on the Box and Capsule. Deal with the error of hang up about BUILD menu. Fixed a bug that failed to machine preview. Fixed a bug that name tags do not become a team color in TeamBattle. Other minor bug fixes. Ver 0.205 Added parts for shaping. Added attack switch to the Meeting. Please set to OFF If you do not want to participate in combat. Added function for orthogonal projection camera.(Modifier+LockAngle) The toggle switch processing can be reverted to the old specifications.(INTERFACE-ActionProcessing-Legacy) Added redistribution permission settings to WORKSHOP. It can not be imported without permission. The mass of the dummy parts has been changed to 10%. Can be reverted by BUILD-ADVANCED-PhysicsVersion. The mass of the dummy Tire & dummy feather has been changed to 0. Can be reverted by BUILD-ADVANCED-PhysicsVersion. Fixed a preview-related bugs. Ver 0.204a Corresponding to the manual resume of machine data.(F5:backup,Modifier+F5:resume(need ro CLEAR blocks)) Rotation method of placed block has been changed.(Modifier+MouseWheel) Fixed a bug related to saving of the input text, such as in ASSIGN. Fixed a workshop related bugs.(folder specifidication, update check, etc.) Fixed some bugs about preview in BUILD. Ver 0.204 Add the preview function of the machine in BUILD.(OPTION-KEY_ASSIGNMENT-BuildKeys-PreviewMachine) Added function that rotate the placed block.(MouseWheel,PageUP&DOWN) Added support for reversal of action setting of joint while copying.(Modifier+MiddleClick) Corresponding to the overwriting of the machine that has been already uploaded to Workshop. Corresponding to the making of the preview image.(Modifier+ScreenShotKey,UserData\_previews\) Scope of block bulk deletion has been changed. All of connected bodies will be removed at once. Fixed some bugs. Ver 0.203 SteamWorkshop is now available. Display the offset guide of Couper while setting up. Add a switch to hide Shaft parts.(HideHub) Added line drawing function for LuaScript.(Sample:_scripts\line.txt) Add a switch to "disable the search operation by the Lua script" in the room setting. Disable the attack in a communication blackout. Bug fixes Ver 0.202a Fixed a bug that fails to initialize synchronized by the combination of fixed joint and Coupler. Add a switch to join without having to change the location of Coupler.(Remote button in setup) Change the Mirror process, and color of the Coupler does not change. Emitter is now does not stop until you execute the action of parameter 0. Fixed some other bugs. Ver 0.202 Add a distant body integration parts.(Sample:_PARTS_Coupler) Modify and adjust the Emitter.(Sample:_PARTS_Emitter) Corresponding to the adjustable zoom by Scope.(Sample:_PARTS_Scope) Added the repairing function for default user data.(OPTION-RepairUserData) Bugfixes Ver 0.201b Fixed a bug that machine to spawn in the ground. Fixed the malfunction of the explosion effect in case of partial destruction OFF. Ver 0.201a I apologize for the inconvenience. Any user data is no longer deleted by automatic update. other changes: Fixed a bug that can not be collectively paint the EMIT in parts. Path of the screen shot is changed to "UserData \ _screenshots". Ver 0.201 There was a problem with the management of user data. Do not forget to backup. Corresponding to the key assignment of ScreenShot.(OPTION-KEY_ASSIGNMENT-ScreenShot) Display the process of calculating the Health & Energy.(HP&EN button in TEST) Display MaxHealth and MaxEnergy on name tag in Meeting.(Modifier+F5) Corresponding to the application of the EMIT attribute for the parts. Change the method of canceling the limitation of function.(OPTION-MISC-ExpertMode) Add some in-game manual.(unfinished) Modify the sample machine.(Car,Tank,Plane,VTOL,Ship) Category:Updates